


Juste la fin du monde

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt, First War with Voldemort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Abraxas est mort.Et Voldemort s'incline, ou peut-être est-ce Tom.OS
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Juste la fin du monde

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit à la volée entre deux cours ^^  
> Titre piqué à Xavier Dolan :)

« Maître, voici une lettre en provenance du Manoir Malefoy... Abraxas vient de mourir. La dragoncelle... Sa femme vous envoie ses salutations. Que doit-on lui répondre ? »

_Abraxas est mort aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas la fin du monde._

Des visages mous et dolents, tournés vers lui. Sales, repoussants, mal rasés, crayeux à la lumière des bougies, crayeux comme la cire qui coule sur la table, se répand en gouttes pâles et brûlantes sur le bois sombre. Des visages de marionnettes déconfites, de poupées bousillées par le temps. Il voudrait les saigner tous. Il voudrait planter une lame dans leurs joues flasques, leur arracher la peau, creuser de larges sillons sous leurs yeux éteints. Semer la panique sur les ombres ceignant leurs rictus. Substituer à leur laideur désinvolte une auguste souffrance.

Il voudrait une revanche sur la vie, et une victoire sur la Mort. Il voudrait cent choses qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Pas encore.

« Maître ? »

_Maître_. Le venin lui ravage l'œsophage. Il ne peut pas supporter ça, ces yeux implorants qui se lèvent vers lui, ces murmures qui naissent autour de la longue table, se frayent un chemin comme des couleuvres jusqu'à lui.

Abraxas le premier l'a appelé Maître. Les autres l'ignorent, mais lui se souvient. Il se souvient même quand il veut oublier. Il se souvient de tous les souvenirs enterrés, des ongles sales et des soupirs. De la bouche béante d'Abraxas, de ses lèvres rouges, fermes et salaces, d'où sortaient des mots vengeurs et dégueulasses. Des mots auxquels Tom succombait. Des mots qui le hantaient jour et nuit, et qu'il gravait dans les avant-bras de son comparse à l'aide de ses dents. Des mots de colère et d'envie.

La première fois qu'il avait jouit, c'était dans les bras d'Abraxas.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans, les lèvres fendues par le givre, c'était l'hiver. Tom avait tué, et le sang chaud avait giclé sur la neige fraîche. Pourpre et ivoire, du matin au soir c'était l'ivresse. Une hécatombe d'ecchymoses fleurissait sur le torse d'Abraxas. Des cicatrices de Tom, pour Abraxas. Des caresses de passage qui devaient hanter longtemps le corps de son amant. Ils s'étaient embrassés là, pantelants, dans le parc des Malefoy à l'abri des regards. Corps glacés, baisers brûlants. Abraxas avait hurlé à la mort jusqu'à ce que Tom lui intime de se taire.

L'image poursuit Tom, aujourd'hui, obscène et déchirante, belle. Car c'est dans la terreur que naît la beauté, Abraxas le lui a montré.

Abraxas qui, le premier, l'avait appelé _son_ Maître et l'avait supplié de le marquer.

« _Tous les artistes signent leur œuvre, Tom_ », susurrait-il la nuit à ses oreilles.

Alors, Tom l'avait fait, et Lord Voldemort s'était emparé de l'idée.

« Maître ? Est-ce que tout va bien, Maître ? »

Lord Voldemort hoche la tête et caresse sa baguette, menaçant.

_Abraxas est mort aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait pas être la fin du monde._

Pourtant... Pourtant, il se sent faible, à présent, nauséeux. Un homme. Un homme ravagé par la haine, un homme qui court après le temps. Un homme simple, impuissant. Cela l'effraye. Il n'est plus homme depuis longtemps. Il a oublié ce que c'était, la fatigue, l'épuisement, les dommages du vent. Il a oublié qu'on crève aussi de ses souvenirs.

Abraxas l'avait prévenu, pourtant.

Et Tom s'était mis en colère. Lui, l'effroi, la tombe de marbre froid, ça ne lui faisait rien, disait-il. Et Abraxas riait, riait et pleurait à la fois. Des larmes de sang noyaient son ravissant visage.

« C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas assez, Tom », hoquetait-il entre deux coups de reins.

Et Tom s'effondrait sous le joug de sa propre colère, car l'associer avec l'idée même de l'amour, c'était par trop vulgaire.

« Maître... Madame Malefoy attend sûrement vos indications... »

Lord Voldemort se lève, ou peut-être est-ce Tom, on ne sait pas. C'est un homme, un homme en noir. Un homme dont l'œuvre vient d'être détruite ce soir. Il ne parle pas, il n'est plus là. Il regarde sans les voir ces visages horrifiés qui lui font face, ses dévoués serviteurs qu'il tuerait tous l'un après l'autre si cela lui permettait d'oublier.

Oublier qu'Abraxas n'est plus rien aujourd'hui.

_Abraxas Malefoy est mort aujourd'hui, et c'est le monde de Tom qui s'effondre._

Juste la fin du monde, et l'éclosion d'un autre.


End file.
